Caitlin
Caitlin is Bree's best friend who always has lots of boyfriend troubles. Bree is always on her phone giving her advice about her current boyfriend. She also worked on Tech Town, however, she was fired in Not So Smart Phone. She was first seen in Death Spiral Smackdown. Biography Caitlin is a resident of Mission Creek and Bree's friend. She thought that Bree was weird, due to Chase messing with Bree with his Override app in Death Spiral Smackdown. She cried and screamed to Bree about her last break-up, possibly Rodney. Caitlin also had an obsessive crush on Adam, however she later switched to Chase in Robot Fight Club. Caitlin says that he is nearly blind without her glasses, even though she rarely wears them. Caitlin is described as weird. She was also seen in Llama Drama participating in the Domino Domination competition. Caitlin also supposedly comes from "four generations of domino droppers". She most likely has been working with domino's her entire life. In Zip It, Caitlin gets a job at Tech Town and convinces Bree to get a job there as well. She tricked Bree into getting the job because the new kid has to do all the bad jobs, like cleaning the bathroom. Caitlin says she finally enjoys the job since Bree was the new kid. Caitlin seems to be good friends with some of the girls at Mission Creek High School seen in Death Spiral Smackdown. She isn't really liked by the manager Scott. In Not So Smart Phone, Caitlin crushes Chase's ePhone 7 (also known as the display model) and Scott fires her. In Three Minus Bree, Caitlin befriended Bree when Bree showed up two hours late to lunch and when Bree showed up one hour late to something, Caitlin didn't speak to her for a week. In Forbidden Hero, she comes to visit the Davenport Bionic Academy. She and Bree fight over Bob in this episode. Trivia *Scott thinks Caitlin is stronger than Chase. (Not So Smart Phone) *In Forbidden Hero, she states she was secretly stalking Tasha for weeks. *Bob likes her. (Forbidden Hero) *She thinks Bob is cute.(Forbidden Hero) *Caitlin and Bree fought over Bob. (Forbidden Hero) *Stephanie thinks Caitlin's house is a dump compared to Bree's. (Night of the Living Virus) *After Adam, Bree, and Chase left Mission Creek, she didn't know where they went, so she stalked Tasha hoping she would lead her to where they were. *She was once friends with a "self-slapper".(Death Spiral Smackdown) *According to Stephanie, Caitlin's sweet 16 was scary. (Night of the Living Virus) *She was first mentioned in Rats on a Train, however, her actual appearance is Death Spiral Smackdown. *Caitlin goes to the recycling drives at Mission Creek High School. (Robot Fight Club) *After break-ups, she is a crier and screamer. (Can I Borrow the Helicopter?) *She thinks people shouldn't like gadgets, instead people love each other. (Not So Smart Phone) *She is a fierce competitor and will almost do anything to win.(Llama Drama) *She claims that her mother is just like her,'' except way more intense''. *In Robot Fight Club, Adam and Bree thought that Caitlin saw Bree using her bionics in front of her, and then ran away. *She used to follow Adam home from school everyday by hiding behind trees. (Robot Fight Club) *She works at Tech Town. (Zip It) **She is now fired due to destroying a phone at a sell. (Not So Smart Phone) *Her mother's car has two seats. *She likes movies about polish nuns. (Robot Fight Club) *She used to have a crush on Adam. (Robot Fight Club) *She has a crush on Chase, as shown in Robot Fight Club. She seems to still have the a crush on him, as she wanted to spare him from doing the gross jobs in Zip It. *She goes crazy in Llama Drama with dominoes. *Caitlin wears glasses, and claims she is nearly blind without them, even though she hardly wears them. *Her hair is different in Season 3. *Her last "two boyfriends" were possibly fake, possibly meaning that Rodney, who she cried and screamed about to Bree in Can I Borrow the Helicopter, was possibly fake too. *She gets nervous during huge sales. (Not So Smart Phone) Appearances Season 1 * Rats on a Train *Death Spiral Smackdown (First appearance) *Can I Borrow the Helicopter? *Night of the Living Virus Season 2 *Robot Fight Club *Llama Drama Season 3 *Zip It *Not So Smart Phone *Three Minus Bree *Alien Gladiators Season 4 *Forbidden Hero Gallery Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Bionic Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Friends of Bree Davenport Category:Davenport Bionic Academy Visitors Category:Antagonists